Cette Réalité Qui N Est Plus Mienne
by Ptite Mac
Summary: AU. Post-War. Dans un monde où Voldemort à gagné, la vie n'est plus que festivités macabres.


Sommaire : AU. Post-War. Dans un monde où Voldemort à gagné, la vie n'est plus que festivités macabres.

Pairing : Snape/Hermione.

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas.

Note : ATTENTION : ceci traite de choses difficiles, comme l'allusion de torture, le viol, l'envie de mort et la mort.

Note 2 : pour ceux qui trouvent que tout va un peu trop vite, je dois dire que pour moi Hermione a toujours été censée et mature même lorsque la situation devenait compliquée et dérangeante.

Note 3 : certains termes son en VO, je vous mets donc la traduction. –Mudblood = Sang-De-Bourbe. / -Golden Trio = le Trio Doré (Harry/Hermione/Ron). /-Tom Riddle = Tom Jedusor.

XXXXX

_**Cette Réalité Qui N'est Plus Mienne.**_

XXXX

La situation d'Hermione n'était plus critique ni même désespérée, elle était sans issue et inévitable à présent.

Harry était mort lors de la bataille à Poudlard. Il avait été le premier d'une longue liste… Ron, Luna, Seamus, Neville, Remus, Hagrid et tant d'autres l'y avaient rejoint.

_***Il***_ avait gagné. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle, Voldemort… peut importait comment on l'appelait maintenant, il faisait régner sa terreur comme il le voulait.

Quand elle s'était faite capturée quelques jours seulement après l'affrontement, elle pensait que sa vie s'arrêterait là.

Ohhh qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait voulu avoir raison.

Mais non, au lieu de la «gracier» d'une mort aussi rapide qu'un coup de baguette, elle avait été emmenée au Manoir des Malfoys, parce qu'avoir capturé la _**Mudblood**_ du _**Golden Trio**_ valait bien quelques célébrations.

La panique l'envahit aussitôt alors qu'elle pénétrait dans ces murs qu'elle avait déjà eus le malheur de connaitre. Seulement, sans le savoir, c'était vers une entrevue bien plus cruelle qu'elle s'avançait dorénavant.

Le nombre de partisans de Voldemort avait bien entendu augmenté dans les jours qui suivirent sa victoire, sans doute plus par peur que par réelle croyance politique mais elle fut quelque peu rassurée de voir que son cercle «intime» restait toujours aussi restreint.

Des têtes qu'elle connaissait, des noms qu'elle haïssait et une personne qui l'avait blessé.

Son professeur.

Elle avait encore du mal à croire et à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là, avec _***lui*.**_

Hermione n'était arrivée qu'hier soir, mais lorsqu'on l'avait brutalement arraché de la minuscule pièce qu'elle occupait, elle avait très vite comprit que ce soir était soir de_** fête**_, et elle y serait très certainement l'attraction principale.

Réprimant un frisson de dégoût, elle passa en revue les choses éventuelles qu'elle aurait à subir et ça n'avait rien de réjouissant.

Les deux hommes qui l'entouraient ne lui laissèrent même pas le luxe d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient contre son gré le long de ses joues.

Assurément la voir aux abois allait provoquer leur hilarité, ça allait peut-être même être le début des réjouissances pour eux.

Arrivée dans la salle qu'elle se plaisait à appeler «Salle des Tortures» vu son expérience passée avec Bellatrix, elle se fit jeter par terre sans plus de cérémonie.

Dans un geste qu'elle voulu subtil, elle essuya ses larmes et essaya de voir qui, exactement, était présent pour contempler sa chute.

Son estomac se noua et une envie de vomir se fit ressentir quand elle remarqua qu'Il était là, à côté de Lucius Malfoy qui lui-même se tenait aux côtés de son fils, qui semblait se faire tout petit.

Elle ne parvint même pas à lancer un rictus désinvolte et satisfait de voir le jeune Malfoy aussi brisé alors qu'elle-même n'était plus qu'un semblant d'Hermione Granger.

Tom Riddle prit la parole, et ça avait l'air bien parti pour durer, lui laissant le loisir de laisser son regard errer sur la pièce et les personnes présentes.

Elle voulait mourir, que tout ce simulacre de vie et de gaité ne s'arrête. Les gens biens, ceux de la Lumière étaient partis, emportant avec eux tout espoir de faire changer le monde à nouveau et ce qu'elle souhaitait à présent c'était les rejoindre.

Les visages qu'elle avait en face d'elle était rieurs, moqueurs, jouissaient de sa position inférieure. Tous sauf un.

_***Lui*.**_ Et ça n'avait pas de sens.

Sans vraiment comprendre, elle vit Lucius Malfoy s'avancer vers elle, la prendre par le bras avec force et la jeter sur la table du banquet qui avait été desservie pour l'occasion.

La lueur de folie pure, d'un homme qui avait le dessus sur l'autre, qu'il arborait lui fit comprendre que le pire qu'elle avait à craindre n'avait rien à voir avec la mort mais avec une exécution lente et programmée qui devait servir à éteindre son esprit et son essence avant de tuer son corps.

Lucius Malfoy était un homme qui se voulait grand et qui aimant piétiner les autres et elle savait avec une lucidité effrayante qu'il allait jubiler d'avoir à se servir de son corps.

D'un geste qu'il cherchait à être élégant il fit disparaitre ses vêtements, comme si le simple fait de la toucher pour les lui enlever était bien en dessous de lui, et il la laissa quelques minutes nue aux yeux avides des Mangemorts de la salle.

Lorsqu'elle essaya de se couvrir, elle eût l'impression d'être retenue par des liens invisibles. Ses yeux cherchèrent alors frénétiquement une issue mais tout ce qu'elle voyait c'est qu'il prenait tout son temps pour également se mettre nu, n'ayant clairement aucun problème à se montrer.

Il laissa alors ses yeux maniaques glisser sur elle, un sourire froid sur les lèvres il daigna la toucher, lui écartant les cuisses et stoppant son regard sur ce sexe d'apparence virginale.

Ce faisant, à son contact, il libéra l'instinct de survie quasi animal d'Hermione qui fini par hurler tout en gesticulant pour se libérer de ses entraves.

Elle aurait voulu mieux se débattre, mordre, griffer, entailler mais le sort qui la tenait en place était puissant et les doigts de Malfoy se resserrèrent tellement fort sur elle qu'elle était sûre qu'il laisserait des bleus sur leur passage.

Une seconde plus tard un calme étrange l'envahit, comprenant que plus elle se débattait, plus il jouissait du spectacle, elle lui lança un regard serein, cessant tout combat qui, de toute façon était inutile, il prendrait ce qu'il voudrait.

Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce, ne leur laissant pas le plaisir de la voir verser de larmes, elle observa les regards assoiffés des animaux qui formaient l'armée de Voldemort, quand elle en remarqua un complètement différent.

Elle refusa la pointe d'espoir qu'elle sentie venir, cherchant rapidement un autre regard, celui de son bourreau, celui qui l'était bien plus que Malfoy.

Essayant de réagir le moins possible aux mains de Malfoy sur son corps, qui la palpait sans aucune gêne, elle comprit que Riddle était également en train de surveiller les comportements de sa cour et qu'il avait, lui aussi, remarqué l'étrange réponse du Professeur.

Malfoy avait déjà entamé le travail, laissant ses mains glisser à loisir sur elle, pinçant ses tétons pour les faire devenir d'un morbide rouge vif et était à présent en train d'écarter ses petites lèvres, les examinant avec un intérêt plus que malsain.

-Lucius arrête-toi !

Un soupir involontaire de soulagement lui échappa quand elle remarqua son sexe arqué et prêt à lui servir.

Malfoy fit se qui lui était ordonné, se recula et se tourna vers les rangées de spectateurs, curieux.

-Maitre… ?

Mais Voldemort ne s'intéressait déjà plus à lui, son regard complètement tourné vers Snape, qui avait reprit un air impassible.

-Severus…. ? Ya-t-il un problème ?

L'homme le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de répondre.

-Non, mon Maitre.

-Alors pourquoi cet air aussi…. désapprobateur ?!

-Ce n'est…

-Ah ah Severus ! Ne me mens pas.

Voldemort pencha la tête sur le côté, comme pour réfléchir.

-Serait-ce personnel ? Une ancienne élève… particulièrement douée si je crois ce que l'on en dit….

Il scruta les expressions du Maitre des Potions avec une attention particulièrement intense, cherchant à déceler la moindre faille.

-Dis-moi Severus, te fait-elle penser à cette _**Mudblood**_ de _**Lily Evans**_…. ?

Il eût un rictus triomphant lorsqu'il vit le visage de l'homme se durcir.

-Non, mon Maitre, mise à part leur sang _***impur* **_elles n'ont rien de commun.

Voldemort crut bon d'en rajouter une couche.

-Pourtant elle a ce côté innocent et pur qui t'avait _***attiré***_ chez Evans. Je peux même avouer leur trouver une certaine _**«beauté»**_ en cherchant bien. Sans oublier qu'elles ont toutes deux étaient sorties dans la *_**noble***_ maison des Gryffondors….

-C'est là qu'était leur place.

Hermione regardait comme tout le monde, fascinée, la scène qui se déroulait devant elle, contente que l'attention se porte ailleurs que sur son corps vulnérable et nu. Elle se contentait du répit, sachant pertinemment que c'était loin d'être fini et qu'elle ne sortirait pas indemne de cette épreuve.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres parut satisfait des réponses de son inquisition surprise et décida d'enfoncer le clou de façon finale.

-Bien, je pense que pour clore le sujet Severus, ce serait symbolique que tu prennes la place de Lucius.

…..

Le visage de Snape se referma encore un peu plus avant qu'il ne s'incline.

-Comme vous le souhaitez, mon Maitre.

Du coin de l'œil elle vit Malfoy re rhabiller hâtivement, mécontent, avant que la grande silhouette de son professeur ne lui fasse face.

Même si extérieurement elle paraissait calme, la panique avait de nouveau sa place à l'intérieur, parce que maintenant c'était _***personnel*.**_

Essayant de ne pas se laisser intimider, elle le fixa d'un regard qu'elle espérait haineux sans trop savoir si elle y arrivait. Se contentant de la maigre victoire qu'était le fait de savoir que _***lui***_ n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir la regarder en face.

Elle le détailla, imposant toujours dans sa tenue rigide, et nota inconsciemment le contraste entre la désinvolture de Malfoy et l'austérité de Snape.

Une partie d'elle fût reconnaissante à Snape d'être quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas particulièrement être au centre de l'intérêt lorsque celui-ci, au lieu de se dévêtir totalement comme Malfoy, écarta seulement les pans de sa longue cape.

Ca ne changerait pas le cours des choses malheureusement et lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle de son professeur près de son oreille, elle ne pût empêcher une réaction d'effroi.

-Je suis désolé Miss Granger. Terriblement désolé.

Hermione n'eût pas le temps d'analyser ses excuses, son professeur venait de l'empaler de force sur son sexe durcit.

Le premier cri de douleur lui avait été arraché de force et par surprise mais elle ne donnerait pas la satisfaction d'agitation hystérique ni de supplications larmoyantes, et pourtant ça faisait mal…Plus que ça… Une douleur à en crever qui vrille les tripes.

Malgré les larmes qui roulaient libres sur ses joues, elle ouvrit les yeux, souhaitant regarder en face ce qui lui arrivait.

La vérité n'était pas belle. Pire, ce qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme étant vérité n'était plus rien maintenant.

Le Néant, ça définissait sa vie à présent.

Son corps faisait des soubresauts sous l'impact des coups de reins de son ancien professeur qui lui allait de plus en plus rapidement, cherchant à en finir au plus vite. Intellectuellement elle avait conscience qu'il ne prenait aucun plaisir là dedans mais c'était une bien maigre compensation comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait.

Son esprit remarqua distraitement les contorsions du visage de Snape, signe que c'était la fin, mais elle n'y prêta guère attention. Elle n'était déjà plus là.

Plus là.

/

Elle se réveilla désorientée.

Les premiers souvenirs mirent trop peu de temps à arriver, il lui a seulement fallu essayer de bouger pour que les douleurs ne se fassent sentir et pour que les images n'affluent.

De nouvelles larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux, qu'elle refusa de laisser échapper.

-Je suis désolé….

Ca n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais prononcé dans le silence de la chambre il donnait l'impression d'avoir été crié.

Peut-être que c'est ce que la conscience de Snape voulait : crier ses remords et regrets.

C'était trop tard… sans doute.

Elle sursauta et se cala au fond du lit, près de la fenêtre, le plus loin possible de lui, ça ne le dissuada en rien de s'avancer, même s'il avait toujours du mal à la regarder proprement.

-Il m'a demandé de soigner vos… vos blessures.

Elle regarda, égarée, ses cuisses où l'on pouvait voir des traces de sang séché mélangé avec ce qu'elle supposait être du sperme. _***Son***_ sperme.

Tout ceci n'était un cauchemar.

D'une voix lointaine qu'elle ne reconnu pas, elle lui demanda.

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas morte ?

Il ne répondit pas, préférant se concentrer sur ses sortilèges de guérison.

-Pourquoi ?!

…..

Toujours aucune réponse.

-Ayez au moins le courage de me regarder. De me répondre !

Il lui obéit mais ne répondit pas de suite.

-Je ne sais pas Miss Granger.

Une lueur défiante passa dans son regard.

-Vous mentez. Je le sais. Vous le savez.

Il détourna les yeux, continuant comme si de rien n'était.

-_**Il**_ veut que ça continue. Encore et encore.

Severus la regarda brièvement avant de reprendre là où il en était.

Elle se leva soudainement sur des jambes chancelantes.

-Je ne le permettrai pas ! Jamais !

Il soupira doucement, ne voulant pas de confrontation.

-Miss Granger, s'il vous plait.

Elle lui jeta un regard empli de tristesse, de finalité.

-Ca a été permit une fois, une _***seule***_ fois et c'est terminé.

Cette fois-ci il plongea son regard déterminé dans le sien.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

Dans un éclair de lucidité qu'elle n'aurait pas cru encore posséder, elle comprit qu'il était tout aussi victime qu'elle.

Elle lui répondit alors calmement.

-Ca n'est pas non plus de votre faute.

Il baissa les yeux sous la culpabilité qu'il ressentait.

Elle soupira.

-Severus regardez-moi. …. Aidez-moi.

-Non.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez. Ni pour moi, ni pour personne.

-Ca n'a pas d'importance.

-Bien sur que si ! Vous pouvez y mettre un terme, ici et maintenant.

**Mais…. qu'adviendrait-il de lui après ça ?**

-Vous avez peur pour vous ?

Il releva la tête rapidement, surpris.

-Non.

-Alors faites-le.

Un silence tendu s'installa maintenant qu'il avait guérit ses blessures physiques.

-Je ne peux pas…. Je suis désolé.

-Ne soyez pas désolé. Agissez.

Toujours ce même silence. Toujours ce même conflit.

Elle s'avança doucement vers lui, lui prit gentiment la main et déposa un baiser à la commissure ses lèvres, pas vraiment sur sa joue ni sur sa bouche.

-Je vous pardonne Severus Snape.

Il se figea et la dévisagea avec stupéfaction, puis fini par hocher la tête en signe d'acceptation.

-Merci.

Il effaça de son pouce la trace d'une larme avant de pointer sa baguette sur elle.

-Promettez-moi une chose Severus. Libérez-vous de lui.

Il inclina la tête.

-Je le ferai Hermione.

Ils partagèrent un regard, premier vrai moment intime partagé.

La compréhension entre un ancien professeur et son élève.

Dialogue invisible entre un homme et une femme.

Mise à mort d'un cauchemar entre un bourreau et sa victime.

-Avada Kedavra.

Il ferma les yeux d'Hermione Granger.

Elle avait l'air en paix et il sût qu'il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire.

Mettre fin à cette réalité dont elle n'a jamais voulu.

XXXXX

Note 4 : ceci est la première et très certainement la dernière fic sombre que j'écrirai. Merci à tous ceux qui ont bien voulu la lire.


End file.
